


wrong number, right person

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Complete accident brings Rose and John into each other’s lives by way of a misdialed phone number but as they form a friendship that could bloom into love, it almost seems more like fate.





	wrong number, right person

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Seven of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “ring.”
> 
> This is.... so much longer than I intended it to be when I started out.

Rose answered her phone without looking to see who was calling, assuming it was Jack for the third time that evening. “I told you Jack, I can’t come out tonight, I’ve got homework and a bloody astronomy exam tomorrow I need to revise for.”

“Um, I think I have the wrong number but I could probably give you some tips on astronomy if you need them,” a male voice on the other end of the line that was decidedly  _ not  _ Jack said.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. My friend has been calling me non-stop trying to get me to go clubbing with him tonight and I just assumed he was trying again,” Rose said, cheeks heating.

“No need to apologize! I’m the one who dialed wrong and interrupted your revising,” the man said, very cheerful for someone talking to a stranger.

“It wasn’t going well, so I really don’t mind.”

“I meant it when I said I could give you some astronomy tips. I umm… I might have a doctorate in the subject.” The last sentence came out in a rush, like he was nervous about admitting it.

“Really? You sure you’re not trying to impress some random girl on the phone?” Rose teased.

“Honestly, astronomy and astrophysics don’t usually do the trick.”

“Got degrees in both?”

“Yeah.”

“Bit brilliant, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Rose laughed. “Alright mystery doctor, want to give an impromptu intro to astronomy lecture over the phone to a stranger?”

“Love to, actually. What unit is your exam on?”

“Honestly, if you can make parallax equations make sense I will probably propose marriage at this point,” Rose admitted. “I’m really lost.”

He laughed. “Proposing to me and you don’t even know who I am. Bit hasty but I like it.”

“Hey, I just said I  _ might _ propose, no promises. Besides, this is dependent on your teaching skills.”

“I’ll have to be impressive then.”

“You better be, I’d like to pass this exam,” she shot back. “I’m Rose, by the way.”

“John, but you can keep calling me Doctor, if you want.”

She raised her eyebrows even though he couldn’t see. “Alright,  _ Doctor _ .”

Rose could practically hear his smile.

“Alright, ready to learn?”

“I guess. Last chance and all that.”

“Brilliant!” 

With that he launched into a lecture that was far more engaging than any of the actual classes Rose had attended. Her impromptu professor had a tendency to go off on tangents but also a knack for actually describing things in a way that made sense to her and by the end of the conversation, she actually felt like she might pass the test.

“Thank you so much,” she said, things winding to a close. They’d been talking for an hour at least. “You have definitely earned a potential marriage proposal.”

He laughed, the sound warm and low. “Wait and see if you actually pass that exam.”

“Seriously though, thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

“I don’t know who you were trying to call but I’m really glad you rang me instead.”

“Me too.”

“Alight, goodnight then, Doctor.”

“Night, Rose.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Rose got her exam grade back and saw that she’d actually passed by more than a smidge, she quickly snapped a picture and texted it to her mystery caller.

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:32 pm]: <Image attached> _

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:32 pm]: i passed! ready to accept my proposal? _

_ Text to Starry Rose [5:36 pm]: Congratulations! Knew you could do it! _

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:42 pm]: my prof is probably going to think i cheated _

_ Text to Starry Rose [5:43 pm]: Nonsense! You’re brilliant! _

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:45 pm]: science isn’t really my thing but thx _

_ Text to Starry Rose [5:50 pm]: Feel free to call me up if you need help again. I’m happy to be of assistance. _

_ Text to Starry Rose [5:54 pm]: If you want. That was probably weird to offer. Sorry. I just like to help and I enjoyed talking to you. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [6:01 pm]: thatd be brilliant!!!! im def going to take you up on that _

_ Text to Space Doctor [6:02 pm]: sorry cant chat rn. at my mums for dinner _

_ Text to Starry Rose [6:02 pm]: Have fun! Look forward to talking again soon :) _

Rose stowed her phone back in her purse and headed into the kitchen to help her mum with a smile on her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“You know, I never asked who you were trying to call when you ended up ringing me,” Rose said. “Last time, I mean. Obviously, since I called you this time.”

It was a couple weeks after that first call. They’d texted on and off about random things and Rose was really starting to consider him a friend despite never having laid eyes on him. With another exam looming, she’d called John up for another tutoring session.

“Oh, my sister, Donna. She wanted to try and talk me into coming to some dinner party so really you saved me,” he said, voice completely earnest.

“Happy to help.”

“Gracious of you. Ready to start?”

“Don’t need an offer of marriage beforehand?”

“I am a patient man, Rose,” he said loftily.

Rose snorted. “No you’re not. Even I could tell you that.”

“Rude.”

“Teach me of the stars oh wise, patient Doctor,” she intoned, laying the sarcasm on thick.

“Still rude but I’ll let it slide this time.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:34 pm]: i looked up the going rate for tutors and i’m really glad you aren’t charging me anything _

_ Text to Starry Rose [8:37 pm]: Who says I’m not logging hours to bill you later? _

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:41 pm]: would have to find an address for me to bill me :) _

_ Text to Starry Rose [8:43 pm]: That /is/ a dilemma. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:47 pm]: besides… i already offered to marry you in exchange for your services as tutor. not my fault you didn’t take me up on that excellent deal _

_ Text to Starry Rose [8:50 pm]: I still could. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:51 pm]: nope too late now. missed ur chance ;) _

_ Text to Starry Rose [8: 54 pm]: A true tragedy. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Oi! Spaceman, are you listening to me at all?”

John whipped his head up to give Donna a sheepish expression. “Yes?”

“You weren’t. You had that goofy smile on your face that means you were texting that Rose girl.”

“I did not!”

“You so did. When are you going to actually ask her out?”

He sighed. “I don’t even know if she’s in London, Donna. Can’t exactly take her to dinner if she’s not in the city.”

“But you  _ do _ want to take her to dinner!” Donna crowed.

John rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone after shooting off a quick text to Rose. “Yes, fine. I’d like to actually meet her in person and maybe eat while doing so. Happy?”

“For now.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Text to Starry Rose [10:21 am]: I wish I was anywhere except this meeting right now. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [10:22 am]: probs better than my astronomy lecture _

_ Text to Space Doctor [10:23 am]: i swear this guy doesn’t realize half the class is asleep _

_ Text to Starry Rose [10:25 am]: I would MUCH rather be in an astronomy lecture right now. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [10:26 am]: nerd _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Ooh, are you texting your mystery man again, Rosie?” Jack asked, leaning closer to her. They were out at the pub and crammed into a booth with three other people.

Rose rolled her eyes. “He is not  _ my _ mystery man. He’s just a friend who’s helping me pass astronomy.”

“You don’t even text me that much,” Jack said, eyebrows raised. “So, come on, spill the beans.”

Rose groaned and reached for her beer. “I might,  _ might _ , have a crush on my mystery man.”

Jack cheered, drawing looks from everyone else at their table. “So make a move!”

“I don’t even know who he is, Jack! He probably doesn’t even live around here.”

“So?”

“So that makes making a move a bit difficult, yeah?”

“You two lovebirds already have a great connection. What’s a bit of distance and putting a face to a name?”

“A lot.”

“Fine, fine. Just think about it though.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Text to Space Doctor [1:47 am]: u stil up? _

_ Text to Starry Rose [1:49 am]: Yes. Didn’t realize it was so late, actually. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [1:52 am]: jack got me drynkj _

_ Text to Space Doctor [1:53 am]: drunk. ha! _

_ Text to Starry Rose [1:54 am]: All his fault? _

_ Text to Space Doctor [1:56 am]: no _

_ Text to Space Doctor [1:57 am]: ur falt too _

_ Text to Starry Rose [2:00 am]: Really? How so? _

_ Text to Starry Rose [2:05 am]: Rose? _

_ Text to Starry Rose [2:11 am]: Are you alright? Do you need someone to come get you or anything? I’m in London but I can call a cab anywhere. _

_ Text to Starry Rose [2:20 am]: I’m going to hope you just fell asleep or your phone died but let me know that you’re alright when you see these messages. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [7:46 am]: remind me never to drink w/ jack again. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [7:47 am]: my head is killing me _

_ Text to Space Doctor [7:54 am]: sorry for worrying u last night. fell asleep _

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:02 am]: also sorry for drunk texting you _

_ Text to Starry Rose [9:13 am]: Glad you’re alright. You can text me whenever, you know that :) _

_ Text to Space Doctor [9:14 am]: :) :) :) _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I still can’t believe you haven’t finished reading  _ Harry Potter _ ,” John complained. They’d been talking for almost three months now and, as far as she could tell, he had called tonight specifically to complain about her lack of Harry Potter knowledge.

“I’ve been a bit busy.”

“The last one has been out for ten years, Rose.”

“I’ll get there!”

“You’ve at least seen the movies, right?”

“The first couple. I’m waiting to read the books,” she said, grinning. This was too easy.

He groaned dramatically. “I’m not sure I can be friends with you.”

Rose laughed. “You know you are far too easy to wind up, right?”

“What?”

“Doctor, I’ve read the whole series like three times and seen all the movies,” she admitted, still grinning as she moved into her kitchen to pour a glass of wine.

“I cannot believe you.”

“Still want to be friends?”

He sniffed, dramatic to the end. “I suppose, but you’re on thin ice.”

“Even if I tell you my theories on the Sorting Hat?”

“...I’m listening.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Text to Space Doctor [3:34 pm]: i’m going to fail all my finals but especially astronomy _

_ Text to Starry Rose [3:36 pm]: You’re going to do brilliantly. Want me to call tonight to help go over things? _

_ Text to Space Doctor [3:39 pm]: please. i’ll be home around 7? _

_ Text to Starry Rose [3:45 pm]: I’ll talk to you then! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose walked out of her astronomy final feeling cautiously optimistic about how she’d done. She quickly fished out her mobile and turned it back on to text John. She quickly shot off a message that she’d survived and then headed straight to Tesco’s to get a celebratory bottle of wine.

Jack wasn’t finished with his tests until tomorrow so they were going out then. Tonight was all hers and she had a date with Netflix and at least one bottle of wine.

She was settling down on her sofa when her mobile buzzed in her pocket. Rose quickly checked it and smiled when she saw it was a text from the Doctor.

_ Text to Starry Rose [6:52 pm]: Congratulations on making it through your class! I’m sure you aced the final! _

_ Text to Space Doctor [6:54 pm]: SO glad to be done with that class _

_ Text to Space Doctor [6:55 pm]: celebrating with alcohol and crap telly. any watching suggestions before i pick something? _

_ Text to Starry Rose [6:59 pm]: Star Trek? _

_ Text to Space Doctor [7:02 pm]: omg you are so predictable _

She grinned and queued up the next episode of the comedy she’d started a week ago and settled in for a cozy night.

About three quarters of the way through her bottle of wine, Rose had the sudden realization that without astronomy class, she wouldn’t have a built-in excuse to call John anymore. She knew they were friends, but what if everything was built on that tutor relationship and things started crumbling.

She’d known for a while that she had a massive crush on her mysterious friend, despite having no clue what he looked like or any identifying details about him. She took a healthy sip of her wine and picked up her phone, quickly opening her conversation with John. 

Maybe meeting in person was the next step. She’d wanted to for ages but something had held her back. Fear. The fear that he would be disappointed by who she was outside of their phone conversations or that maybe she would be disappointed in him, but she thought that scenario unlikely. The fear that actually meeting would somehow ruin the magic of their instant friendship.

That feeling was suppressed by red wine, showing up only as a tickle in the pit of her stomach as she started typing.

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:50 pm]: you know… we should meet up sometime. get chips or something _

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:53 pm]: i’m in london too. don’t know if i ever told you that _

_ Text to Space Doctor [8:56 pm]: but i’d really like to properly meet you. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [9:00 pm]: only if you want tho _

Rose stared down at her phone, biting her bottom lips as the television played on unnoticed. He usually answered faster than this. Had she made him uncomfortable? Oh god, what if she’d completely screwed things up?

She set her phone aside and tried to concentrate on her show and reclaim the celebratory mood she’d felt earlier but it was gone.

Soon the wine was as well.

John never texted back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Jack arrived at Rose’s flat the next afternoon, he expected to find his friend chipper and ready for a night out on the town now that they were done with the semester. Instead, she opened the door in sweats and an oversized t-shirt, expression drawn.

“Whoa there, Rosie. You feeling alright?” he asked, stepping into her flat and closing the door behind him.

“I’m fine,” she said, giving him a wan smile. “Just lost track of time. I’ll go get ready, you know where everything is.”

“Hey now,” he said, grabbing onto her arm so she didn’t get very far. “What’s wrong? Did you get a bad exam grade back or something? It’s not like you to be so down, especially when we’re free of classes for a bit!”

“I’m fine!”

“You’re not. Fight with your mystery boy?”

Rose looked away and Jack felt a protective anger rising in his chest.

“What did the jackass do?”

“Nothing, that’s the problem,” she said with a sigh, sagging back against the back of the sofa.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I’d texted him earlier last night to tell him I’d survived the astronomy final and everything seemed fine and then I had to go and open my stupid mouth after having a lot of wine.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

She sighed. “I asked him if he wanted to meet up sometime, like in person. Get chips or something.”

“And he didn’t answer you?”

“S’like he fell off the face of the planet. I haven’t heard from him all day.”

“Aw, Rose, I’m sorry. I know you really like him.” Jack gathered her into a hug and his heart cracked a bit when he heard her sniffle.

“I really really do. Why won’t he answer me? He could just say no and we could stay phone friends at least.”

“I don’t know, Rosie. Your man’s an idiot.”

She laughed, a small watery thing but a laugh nonetheless. “Yeah he is.”

“Wanna stay in and watch cheesy chick flicks and eat ice cream?”

“I don’t want to ruin your night, Jack. You go ahead and go out without me,” she insisted, pulling back from the hug.

“Nope. I’m spending the night with you. We can go out another time when you’ll actually have fun.”

“I might have already eaten all my ice cream.”

“I’ll go get us some more while you pick out movies. Deal?”

“Throw in some wine and you’ve got one.”

“Perfect.”

They shook on it like they always did and then Jack kissed her forehead and waltzed back out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

John sped back to town, anxious to get to his flat where he would have both a charged mobile and service so he could use it. He’d gone on a stargazing trip and forgotten that he wouldn’t have any reception or power and he hadn’t told Rose that he was going off the grid.

Damn but he missed her. He was really hoping that she still wanted to be friends now that she didn’t need his astronomy knowledge any more. He thought that she would but there was still this niggling worry that maybe he thought they were better friends than they were. He could be blinded by the ginormous crush he had on her but he was almost positive that they were legitimately friends.

The moment he stepped into his flat he dropped his bag on the floor with a thud and made a beeline for the phone charger by his bed. Powering up his mobile, he winced at the number of texts he’d missed. A couple were from Donna but he went straight to his messages with Rose.

He couldn’t contain his grin when he read the first few, the ones that said she wanted to meet him. John couldn’t believe he’d missed these! Then his heart fell into his stomach as he kept reading.

_ Text to Space Doctor [10:34 am]: if you don’t want to meet up u can just say so _

_ Text to Space Doctor [10:40 am]: i’m not going to hold it against you or anythin _

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:45 pm]: i hope you’re alright. not like you not to text back. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [6:02 pm]: sorry if i made things awkward _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:22 am]: you know what, fuck this. i really want to meet you because i really like you and you’re one of my best friends now. you don’t have to up and ghost me just out of the blue like this _

_ Text to Space Doctor [1:30 pm]: please at least let me know that you’re okay _

John swore profusely as he checked the time and realized that her last text was from four hours ago. She’d been texting him all weekend, thinking he was just ignoring her because he was an idiot and forgot to tell her he was going out of range.

Hands shaking, he hit the dial button and raised the phone to his ear, praying she’d actually pick up.

“Nice of you to finally answer me,” she said acidly when she picked up on what he thought was the last ring before it went to voicemail. “I do like to know that my friend isn’t dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Rose, I’m so sorry,” he started.

“For worrying me or for being a prick or for something else?”

“Everything? I was on a stargazing trip and I forgot that I wouldn’t have service out there. And then my phone died and I’d forgotten to pack my charger and I just got back to my flat and saw your messages. I called right away. I’m so sorry.” The words spilled out of him, like if he got them out fast enough, Rose would believe him faster and they could move past this and get to the meeting up part that he really hoped she still wanted to do.

There was silence for a moment and then he heard Rose start laughing.

“Rose?”

“Oh my god, I was worried that I’d scared you off and then that something had happened and you were just being your normal idiot self,” she said through her laughs.

“Um, yeah pretty much. And for the record, you proposed to me during our first conversation, I don’t think you’re scaring me off now,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Well, that’s good to hear.”

“So, chips? I’ll buy. I really want to meet you too.” He paused, heart racing as he worked on getting the words out. “I kinda really like you too,” he said.

“It’s a date,” Rose said. He could hear the smile in her voice and he grinned too.

“Brilliant!”

“Are you free right now? I could murder a basket of chips right about now.”

“I am! Just have to wait for my phone to finish charging.”

“Perfect. I’ll text you the address of my favorite chippy?”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then!”

John made a little happy noise and Rose laughed.

“I like the sound of that too,” she admitted.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye, Doctor.”

“Bye Rose.”

They rang off and the Doctor just grinned down at his phone. He had a date with Rose! A real proper date!

His mobile buzzed and he quickly opened the message from Rose.

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:47 pm]: meet in an hour? this is the address. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:47 pm]: <image attached> _

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:48 pm]: and that’s me so you know who you’re looking for ;) _

_ Text to Space Doctor [5:49 pm]: see you soon! xx _

_ Text to Starry Rose [5:49 pm]: You are gorgeous. _

_ Text to Starry Rose [5:50 pm]: <image attached> _

_ Text to Starry Rose [5:50 pm]: One hour. See you soon :) xx _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within five minutes of meeting, neither of them could remember why they were so nervous about doing this. They talked as easily as they had over the phone and text for months but now, they could see the smiles they were drawing from the other person and brush fingers as they stole chips from each other.

Rose teased John endlessly about forgetting his wallet when he had promised to buy but said that they were definitely on him next time. His answering grin was so wide and bright that Rose thought she might pay for the chips all the time just to see it.

They reluctantly parted ways after a couple hours, heading in opposite directions outside of the shop. Rose had barely made it around the first corner when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_ Text to Starry Rose [9:15 pm]: Have plans for tomorrow? _

_ Text to Space Doctor [9:16 pm]: miss me already? ;) _

_ Text to Starry Rose [9:16 pm]: Yes. _

_ Text to Space Doctor [9:16 pm]: big ol’ softie <3 i miss you too _

_ Text to Space Doctor [9:17 pm]: and no i don’t have anything planned _

_ Text to Starry Rose [9:18 pm]: Good. Want to hang out with me? _

_ Text to Space Doctor [9:18 pm]: absolutely. give me the details when you know them? _

_ Text to Starry Rose [9:20 pm]: Will do :) _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:15 pm]: so i figure i might as well put this out there before i see you tomorrow. i meant it when i said i really like you and you should know that it’s as more than just a friend. i’m hopin that you feel the same but if not than we can stay just friends _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:18 pm]: really what i’m trying to say is that if you’re not completely opposed to the idea i’m probably going to kiss you tomorrow _

_ Text to Starry Rose [11:19 pm]: Honestly, I almost kissed you today when we hugged goodbye so I’m definitely not opposed and I feel the same way :) _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:20 pm]: !!!! _

_ Text to Starry Rose [11:20 pm]: Haha, my feelings exactly! _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:22 pm]: so… do you want to just come over to mine tomorrow and watch netflix and maybe make out on the couch? _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:23 pm]: i might even let you convince me to watch star trek finally _

_ Text to Starry Rose [11:23 pm]: Yes. _

_ Text to Starry Rose [11:23 pm]: Also yes to the Star Trek. You’re going to love it! _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:24 pm]: your nerdery is catching, apparently _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:24 pm]: i only didn’t watch it before because i thought it would be more fun to watch it with you _

_ Text to Starry Rose [11:25 pm]: Now who’s the big ol’ softie? :)) <3 _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:25 pm]: the promise of make outs helps too _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:26 pm]: still you <3 _

_ Text to Starry Rose [11: 28 pm]: I’m going to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow! xx _

_ Text to Space Doctor [11:29 pm]: goodnight doctor <3 see you tomorrow xx _


End file.
